1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus equipped with a chamber for processing a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer, and a maintenance method therefor.
2. Related Background Art
An exposure apparatus utilizing en electron beam is equipped with a vacuum chamber. The vacuum chamber comprises a container and an upper lid for covering an upper opening of the container. The upper lid is provided with an irradiating part for emitting the electron beam, whereas an alignment mechanism for positioning a mask and a substrate is disposed within the container (see, for example, Reference 1: Hiroshi NOZUE and four others, “Development of next-generation electron-beam exposure systems”, OYO BUTURI, Vol.71, No.4, p.421-424 (2002)).
In such an exposure apparatus, large-scale maintenance has been carried out in a state where a maintenance jig such as a jib crane or portal crane is used so as to raise the upper lid and draw it to one side, thereby completely opening the upper opening of the container.